


Nights Like These

by garrideb



Category: Dor | String (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Hindu Character, India, Muslim Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a vid celebrating the relationship between Meera, a young Hindu woman living in the Rajasthan Desert, and Zeenat, a Muslim woman who comes from the mountains in Himachal Pradesh to seek Meera's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like These

[tumblr](http://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/109918638001/meera-is-a-young-hindu-woman-living-in-the) | [DreamWidth](http://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/46622.html) | [LiveJournal](http://garrideb.livejournal.com/49142.html)

Download [.mov file (61MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/u97vsb)  
Download [.srt subtitle file](https://www.sendspace.com/file/4c1s6f)

Watch on YouTube. English subtitles available:

Watch on Vimeo. The password is _string_ :


End file.
